find your way
by littlemissmusicdummy
Summary: aqua is an angel princess and terra was the demon prince what happens when they both go to earth and meet each other without revealing who they truly are and an enemy comes up with a plan to separate them?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so this is my first story sorry if it sucks! **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story all the characters belong to their respective authors **

_Review: aqua is an angel princess and terra was the demon prince what happens when they both go to earth and meet each other without revealing who they truly are and an enemy comes up with a plan to separate them?_

…_..._

chapter 1

"_But father that is just unfair" the blue haired girl protested" It is my final decision Aqua you must go to earth in order for you to know how everything is in the reality" said her father "but THIS IS my reality" she begged " you leave tomorrow morning" the father proclaimed as he walked to the throne room_

_Yes, she was a princess but not any kind of princess the princess of angels but that only will last a couple f hours more because her father will send her to live on Earth for a while in order for her to be braver and stronger._

_But in the other hand Terra was having the same discussion with his parents _

"_But mom I already told you I don't need to go!" He said once more "you are going and that is the end of this" said his father "is just for a while Terra and you would learn to be less selfish" said his mother "at least tell me when am I leaving" he begged "tomorrow morning and you are taking Ignis with you" his father said_ he just though Great. Ignis had a huge crush on him and she was going to go with him this was just great. He packed and went to sleep.

…

The morning came and Aqua woke up and left without even a goodbye to his father she was just so mad at him.

Terra was taking breakfast when Ignis came in "good morning my prince" she said Yes Terra was a prince but he was the prince of demons and he hated people to treat him all formal so... "How many times Ignis is Terra not my prince, highness or all that bullshit" he said "sorry Terra... so are you excited?" she asked Ignis had large red bright hair a pale skin red lips and this was weird and sometimes even scary red –blood eyes she always dressed with some skinny black jeans a tank top usually red, white or black but today she had one that said _love kills_ she always used her combat boots " no" he simply said about her question "let's just get out of here" she said

Aqua left in her motorcycle which was able to go to every single world and Terra and Ignis went in one of those too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aqua landed in a prairie but it was already sunset so she used some magic to create house or may I say mansion just to live in it while terra and Ignis had to make provisional tents until they found a house, apartment, hotel or whatever they can live on . All of them went to sleep until midday Aqua decided to go to the market to get some food and so did Terra and Ignis.

They all had some money so they can afford things like food and other stuff. Aqua was just lost in her thoughts and she accidentally bumps into terra making all his stuff fall.

"I'm so sorry" she said "no problem ... either way I was about to lose my balance" the boy said and looked into the deep blue eyes of the girl "hey I'm Terra" he said "I'm Aqua" she responded "well Aqua ... Where are you from?" he asked and saw some panic in the blue- haired girl eyes but it immediately vanished "somewhere and you?" she said "somewhere" he answered with a smile. They both talked for what seemed hours and they got to know each other like she knew he was a very sweet guy but never will show it and he knew she was strong and knew magic

The days went on and everyone the two friends will meet up in the market and days transform into weeks and these into months and each day they kept on seeing each other.

But one of them wasn't happy with the new friendship. Ignis has been jealous through the past months and in her thoughts her only mission was to get rid of aqua.

You know what they say keep your friends close and your enemies even more.

"Hey aqua" the red haired girl said with a smile "hey ignis... I was just heading to the market to see Terra" aqua responded with a smile "want to ditch him and go for an only girl's afternoon?" Ignis asked "Sorry I can't an old friend of mines is going to come to meet us in a while" the blue haired girl answered with a shrug and by that time they arrived at the market.

It passed no time when someone jumped on Aqua's back making her fall face first on the ground "Terra how many times do I have to say in order for you to stop doing that!" She said while she got up and dust herself "and how long will you take in order to know I' m not Terra?" A familiar voice said she turned around with a huge smile in her face "VENTUS!" she said while hugging his best friend and cousin. The boy had spiky blond hair blue eyes and his normal clothes and his huge smile as always "you have grown up!" Aqua said while ruffling his hair "ok stop it" he said while tickling her after a moment somebody cleared her throat "sorry …Ven this is ignis … Ignis this Ven my cousin "aqua said "hey" they both said in unison and they all started chatting but aqua got lost in her thoughts with the main question of where in earth could Terra be?

**TERRA'S P.O.V. **

I can't believe it she has found someone else that Ventus guy maybe she is just from out of town or something it was stupid for me to think that I might get a chance. "I have a plan" he said to himself while he turned back to the market ….

So yeah that it chapter number two is done! Hey something I forgot to say Ignis is an OC so if you want to use her please ask I'll probably won't say no so yeah that's basically it. HOPE YOU ENJOYED KEEP ON READING AND REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He went back to the market and saw his opportunity he kissed Ignis in front of Aqua. She couldn't stand it her eyes burned and her vision was blur the blue haired girl ran away crying leaving her friends, and specially Ven, confused they didn't even knew what was going on "what did you do to her?" asked the blond boy "why do you care so much?" Terra asked "'cause I'm his best friend and cousin" Ven replied and by the look on his face he was horrified about what just happened.

Terra suddenly felt guilty and Ignis knew it but for her it was enough to get aqua out of the way. "Ventus do you know where we can find her?" The earth knight asked "If there is a lake near here she will be there but if it is in the woods she would not be found" the blond said. Terra had to find her it was his fault after all. Terra decided to split Ven will search for her in the city Ignis will search for her out of town and Terra will search for her in the woods.

"Hey ven do you have somewhere to stay over?" Terra asked "yes I'm staying at Aqua's I do have a key" he said with a smile then they all went to search for Aqua.

They all had their cell phones. They started searching for her at 10 and it had finish while the sun rose. They all went to sleep at Aqua's that night and it poured rain for a couple of days but they had to keep on searching.

**Aqua's P.O.V.**

I ran away but the thought of him being with another just hurt me so yes I went to a lake that was in the middle of nowhere and I would spend just a couple of days here Ven had a key and knew where the house was so I had nothing to worry about.

But there was Terra. I can't help but feel stupid how I didn't notice that he liked Ignis and maybe they were in love! Stupid me! It suddenly started to rain my clothes were getting wet but I didn't even care instead of that I started crying even more now the next days were rainy too but I still didn't care I haven't eat or drank something since I leaved suddenly I felt like I had no air I also started being dizzy the last thing I remember was darkness

**Terra's P.O.V **

We all agreed that this was the last day of us searching for her if she didn't appear today we are going to call the police or something so I head to the forest at 6 am with the hope that today I will find her.

I walked a little bit and then someone lying on the floor my eyes widened as I recognized who it was "Aqua!" I shout

yeah so this chapter 3! yay! so that's basically it!

I DON'T own kingdom hearts or other games each one belongs to their respective authors!

I DO own ignis!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He shook her gently "Aqua wake up" but she didn't "Aqua c'mon wake up" he said again while shaking her but the response was silence "Aqua this isn't funny wake up" he said but again nothing. That when he realized her skin was cold and her lips were turning blue and she was breathing heavily. Only God knows how many days she has been like this and it was his entire fault. Then he remembered he once learned a cure spell and tried to do it but he failed miserably. Thinking about the worse he checked her pulse it was faint but it was still there.

He carried her bridal style and went to search for Ven and Ignis

They were near her house and when ven saw terra he was glad he came back but what worried him was the unconscious Aqua he brought with him in less than a heartbeat he was next to them calling her name if in somehow she would just wake up. They entered the big mansion and laid her down in a couch Ven brought blankets and a pillow but while he did that Terra was ready with his Glider in order to take her to master Yen Sid he told Ven and Ignis his plan and they had agreed as Ven and Ignis also got their gliders (ok correct me if I'm wrong but isn't that the name of their motorcycle thingy they have) they traveled to the master's castle and found him as usual watching the stars.

"Master" he said as he bowed Ven and Ignis imitated his gesture. "Terra" the old master answered "what brings you here?" the master inquired and his eyes widened as he saw the unconscious blue – haired girl he immediately helped the girl. He laid the girl down in a bed in a near room and started taking care of her once he had finished he went to see the stars and everyone's eyes followed for good news but none of them come "She is not going to make it…. Her star is shutting down" the old master finally spoke Ventus gasped in horror and he had some tears threatening to slip down his face Terra hugged him from the side and tried to comfort his younger friend.

**Terra's P.O.V.**

We entered to her room and she was to still. It was hard for all of us or so I thought. Ven was almost crying by now as we entered there.

It was weird thought she has always been strong or seemed strong but now she looked so frail like if she was made of crystal.

We walked up to her side and both of us started crying I tried my best to comfort Ven but it was useless. I tried not to think of the worse but I miserably failed all those thoughts came to my mind and what if she…. And it will be my fault. I couldn't live with myself at the regret that she died because of me!

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard that voice that made me smile like a fool. She was awake!

"Hey" she said "hi" I answered "where am I?" the water maiden asked with a weak voice "you are with Yen Sid" Ven answered she had a puzzeled look on her face " you passed out in the woods Terra found you this morning" he explained "oh" she simply said " I'm going to let you talk a littlke" I said heading out of the room and she simpli smiled.

After 30 minutes Ven came out crying his eyes out I went to his side and tried to comfort him afterat least 10 minutes he told me to go inside I dd as he told me to I found Aqua star-gazing through her window " hey" I greeted " I wanto you to promise me something" she requested "sure" I answered a little worried " Can you take care of Ven when I'm gone" the bluenette asked with tears in her eyes " you are gonna make it through this" I said "just promise me that!" she said in a whisper " I promise" "thanks.. and I just wanted to tell you that you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I hink that.." the blue- haired girl said but before she could complete the sentence she collapsed laying back on her bed... "AQUA!" I shouted but when I looked in the sky I notice that once star had disspeared...

I DON'T own kingdom hearts or any other characters of these series! each oythem goues with their respective authors

I DO own IGNIS!

thaks for reading!=D review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Then master Yen Sid came in "Her star has shut down" he announced. Ven was already crying his eyes out Terra began crying over her now dead body he could feel his own tears Yen Sid left the two crying boys alone while Ignis was outside just shocked about what had just happened.

After a couple of hours Ven was already asleep at the feet of the water maiden and Terra had ran out of tears but still awake and by her side. She seemed so peaceful like they had nothing to worry about. "I'm sorry" he whispered "I'm…so sorry Aqua it was my entire fault …. How can I be so stupid "he said as he felt new tears pouring down his cheeks "why did you left us … WHY?" he said now a little angry at the blue-haired girl but then he saw her face once more noticing that she was smiling? As he cried even harder. He had a chance now even if she was gone he got closer and putting a hand in her cold cheek he kissed her. When he pulled away his tears were on her cheeks and it made it look like she had been crying but how can she if she was gone.

He picked up Ven and opened the door the earth knight saw back for a last time and went over to his room which was also Ven's.

The blond boy woke up to the sound of footsteps coming and going he sat on the bed and wentout of his room not even wondering how he got there in first place and hoping that last night was just a bad dream.

He saw the old master murmuring something for himself. "What is going on master?" he asked "A miracle" the old man answered.

Terra woke up to find Ven crying he wasn't any surprised but what did surprised him was that he was smiling. "Ven what is going on?" the earth knight asked "go see for yourself" the youngest answered.

Confused he entered the water maiden's room only to see her sleeping peacefully. That was impossible she died in his arms…how was she sleeping? He sat next to her and put his hand on her cheek just to feel her warm skin and her deep breath taking place he couldn't help but cry tears of joy. She was alive and still with them

Aqua felt someone near her and that wake her up just to see a crying Terra by her side she cupped his cheek "hey…it's ok …don't cry" she said immediately he took her hand and watched those blue eyes he thought they had closed forever "you're alive" "was I dead?" "Well... Kind of" "what do you mean? Just the Yen Sid entered the room "I'm glad to know you are awake Aqua" the master said "we thought we lost you last night" Ven added appearing behind the old man he had a huge smile but a pretty sad eyes "oh Ven" the blue-haired girl said while she made ven come closer to her in order to hug him "I will never abandon you" she whispered Ven just nodded while some tears escaped from his eyes.

Once all the greetings and tears were done Aqua asked "Why did I come back?" "It wasn't you're time yet and besides a light made you return it must have been someone extremely special" Yen Sid explained while he looked at the earth knight.

After a while they were chatting like nothing ever happened but Ignis wasn't there she as the jealous type of girl and she won't stop until she gets Terra for her own. She was just walking around in tye front gardens of the castle and she came up with a plan but she will need to see if she was really an angeland if she was make up a really good excuse.

Ven looked like he was thinking and Aqua knew he was Terra ad left to go get some more rest "What are thinking about?" she asked "About the legend" the blonde one responded "which one?" the water maiden asked " the one about the for elements" the boy with spiky hair said "you don't think that…" Aqua didn't had to complete her phrase in order for Ven to know what she was talking about "I really do think so I mean doesn't it will be weird he might turn to be a demon?" he whispered the last part "Well yes but that doesn't mean we are those four people" The blue-haired girl said "We should tell them the legend" Ven said "I agree" Aqua added

"So Aqua what did you wanted to tell us?" The red –haired girl asked they were sitting in a circle like shape in the gardens of the castle "well it is a legend the I think you should know" the water maiden said "Then start" Terra said

_Long ago while only angels and demons exited they both decided to make a world a peaceful world in between the two of the worlds but they needed more than light and darkness so they created the four Elements as people two of them were pure light hearts and the other ones hearts were falling into the darkness. There were two female parts the water and the fire and the male parts were the wind and the earth all of them different but they completed each other. The earth was fighting the darkness within his heart and one of the pure light girls fell in love with him and that girl turned to be the water but the fire selfishly kept the earth away from the water but the wind helped her to get closer even if they were separated but one night the fire discovered them and drag them apart Making the light and darkness come into a war but the fire formed a plan she made the wind believe that the earth was death and making the wind tell the water think the same. Devastated the water decided to kill herself but how? She saw a gold made sword she cut her wrist and neck deeply by the time the wind arrived with the fire and earth she was gone but the story will repeat because of her death the spirits of the elements abandoned their human shape and only when four people with hearts like the ones the spirits had .Once reunited the war will come and the two female spirits must sacrifice in order that it won't happen again but the wind must keep the fire and the earth must keep the water._

"you told us this because of our names" Ignis inquired "well … after all the scars on the water spirit remained and her human form is going to have them at the age of 18 and yes it was because of the names I mean Terra is earth, Ventus is wind, Ignis is fire, and Aqua is water" the water maiden said "how old are you?" the earth knight asked "I turned 18 last month" Aqua replied but with fear clearly noticing in her eyes "aqua you didn't…" Ven said "I already told you Ven" She said "Let me see your wrists" Terra ordered Aqua pulled up her sleeves and Terra's eyes widened " you are the water's spirit"

Yeah that is it for now sorry I hven't uploaded in like a week but I was in exams so yeah!

I DON'T own kingdom hearts and other characters each one goes to their respective authors

I DO own ignis

Review! =D 3


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"YOU HAVE THE SCARS!" terra yelled Aqua just looked down ashamed and she didn't even know of what she was ashamed of "YOU HAVE THE FREAKING SCARS AND YOU WAIT UNTIL TODAY TO TELL ME!" Terra yelled and now she lowered a little bit more and now she was scared. She wanted to apologize she wanted to tell him it wasn't her fault that the spirit has chosen her.

Terra continue to yell at her Ven was getting closer to Aqua in order to protect her if anything happened

**Ven's P.O.V.**

"STOP IT" Aqua shouted "IS IT MY FAULT? IS IT MY FAULT? ANSWER ME!" she was angry and upset now and she was about to cry "YOU CAN NEVER EVEN IMAGINE WHAT I HAD TO GO THORUGH BECAUSE OF THAT... YOU CAN'T FIND WORDS TO DESCRIBE AND ALL BECAUSE OF THAT FREAKING SPIRIT! SO IF YOU ARE GOING TO BLAME ME AT LEAST KNOW THE HOLE STORY!" yeah that is my cousin

"DO YOU THINK THAT I HAVEN'T WENT THROUGH TOUGH THINGS BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH" Terra yelled "IT CAN BE WORST OF WHAT HAPPENED TO ME" Aqua yelled back well while they were yelling at each other Ignis left but I stayed I knew she will need me and Roxas when she is done fighting talking about Roxas where could he be I told him to get here like an hour ago.

"WHAT HAPPENEND TO YOU TELL ME THEN" Terra screamed Aqua was now crying I knew why and I went by her side and hugged her She just looked broken I knew her before everything happened and she was even more happy "My mom died after the spirit possessed me… Then my father blamed me for her death and he is right it is my fault and then he told me I was not allowed to leave my house but then he sent me here with the hope I would die Just then Ven and his family knew what happened and he came with his brother to help me out because …" I hugged hear I knew what happened she didn't needed to remember such horrible things she started crying "_**she**_ is still there and who know what he is telling_** her**_" Aqua whispered while crying onto my shoulder " she will be ok you know that she is strong enough to get through this you know it Aqua" I said "ARE YOU HAPPY TERRA!" Aqua yelled again "OF COURSE NOT YOU ARE CRYING BECAUSE OF ME!" and here we go again "SO YOU MUST BE!" she screamed "DON'T PUSH ME AQUA" he yelled and ye here we go "AND WHAT IF I DO?" she asked then everything happened so quickly he got closer to her and slapped her making Aqua fall "Terra" I said and just then he realized what he had done "Aqua...I'm so sorry" he said as he tried to help her " don't touch me … that is what he did when he blamed me he said sorry … don't you ever dare to touch me or talk to me or even look at me" she said and walked away angrily "You are an awful person Terra you didn't had to do that" I said and left behind Aqua I could tell she was about to collapse she just needed to get to her room after all she has been weak I mean the girl just woke up! She was a mess and Aqua and mess didn't go usually in the same sentence. We walked up to the entrance and the I saw Roxas standing there "Finally" I greeted "It's nice to see you two Ven" he smirked

**NORMAL P.O.V. **

"Roxas?" the azure – eyes girl asked "Hey Aqua" he answered then he noticed she had been crying and added "what's wrong" "nothing" she quickly answered she really didn't want to talk about it " I'll just go to inform Yen Sid that you are here and go to sleep… and guys can you do me a favor?" she added "Sure" the twins answered in unison "Can you confuse Terra so much in order for him to leave me alone?" The water maiden asked "Ok" Ven said "Who's Terra?" Roxas asked in a confused tone Ven simply said "I'll explain everything at night" and with that he headed to where Terra was.

Aqua found Yen Sid and told him that Roxas was here he agreed in giving the twins a room and leaving Terra by himself then she went to her room, change clothes and went to sleep she was tired and had been a long day even though it was just 3 pm.

The twins headed back to where Terra was and he told him to respond to Ventus because he hasn't told him that he had a twin well not yet.

"Hey Terra" Roxas greeted "Ven can you please tell Aqua that I'm sorry" The earth knight said "Well she is pretty mad at you" Ven said appearing from his back "Weren't you just in front of me" Terra asked with a puzzled look "I am" Roxas added "Why is there two of you?" The dark blue eyed man asked "What are you talking about there is only one of me" The twins said in unison "Ok that's spooky" Terra added "The fact that I'm talking to you is spooky?" Ven said "That is pretty mean of you" Roxas said "Anyway Aqua won't be talking to you in a while" Ven said "And you must figure out how to make it up to her" Roxas said and they both left a confused – extremely confused- Terra and headed back to the castle Yen Sid told them were their new room was and they nodded knowing where it was actually it was not far from Aqua's as they passed it they heard a horrifying screaming.

so that is basically it! I don't know if the caracters were out of the line the\at the usually do because I haven't played the game I'm about to in my b-day but anyways hope you liked it! =D

I DON'T OWN kingdom hearts or any other characters everyone of them goes to their resective owners

I DO own Ignis

REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The both of them entered the room just no see her lying on her bed crying and screaming. She was having a nightmare. They quickly tried to wake her up "Aqua" Ven called as he shook her gently "Aqua wake up" Roxas added shaking her more. Soon the water maiden sat up with tears still streaming down her face she pulled her knees near to her chest and cover her face with both hands and started crying even harder if that was possible. "It was just a nightmare" Ven said while stroking her hair a little bit " It was just so real I really miss her Ven and she is with him who knows what he is doing to her right now" Aqua said between sobs "She will be alright Aqua she has Namine and Kairi and even Kairi's boyfriend Sora with that she will never fall into his lies and you know it" Roxas said trying to calm her down "She is my little sis and I will give anything if I could have her here…I really miss her" the blue-haired girl said "Hey look at me" Ven said and she did as told "Xion will be okay and you know it soon she is going to be with you Kairi and the others are going to plan her escape and escape with her until she is with you" The blonde added "Anyways what were you dreaming about?" Roxas asked "It was a war we were involved but I was fighting an armored guy I was with my armorer too and I have summed Rain Fall we were fighting and suddenly it all stopped now I was in a dark castle and someone was calling my name but he was yelling it desperately then I felt a sword come across my stomach that's when I saw her standing there just looking at me I felt myself falling and there's when I woke up" She said trying to fight back the tears "It was just a dream…It would never happen" Roxas tried to calm her down "you must be exhausted so I'll just go back to sleep and let you guys rest tomorrow we will be heading back home ok?" Aqua asked them "Sure" The two blondes said and with that they left the room.

Terra wanted to apologize to her and tried to make it up for her so after his very confusing talk to Ven -and clearing his mind- he headed back to the castle. He entered his room hoping that Ven was there since they shared a bedroom but he was not there and neither were his stuff. The earth knight tried not to panic at the thought that they may be gone so he went to Aqua's room and slightly opened the door just to see her star-gazing through her window she looked concentrated enough for not noticing him nut he was wrong "I already heard you Terra don't try to run away" she said still looking through her window "Sorry" He said "what do you want?" the blue – haired girl asked "to apologize" the brunette responded "about what?" she added "well for being a jerk...and for slapping you I feel awful about it" the brunette said lowering his head "I can't forgive you yet.. Is just that my father treated me that way after my mom passed away and he used to hit me" she explained "Why did you stand that?" he asked "I did it for her … she didn't deserved it" the water maiden said "who is she?" Terra asked "she is my little sis" Aqua said. Terra immediately understood that she will never let anyone see her weakness and that was a concern but he ignored it at that time "Anyway I'm leaving tomorrow with Ven" she stated "Well se you around" The earth knight said leaving her room.

Well that is it chapter 7

I DON'T own kingdom hearts or any other characters nor places everyone one of themgoes to their respective author

I DO own Ignis


	8. Chapter 8

I know I know it's been a while but hey at least I'm back

Anyways here we go!

….

She looked back once to see the castle disappearing. She knew that leaving him was a mistake but she couldn't be with him …well at least for now.

They soon arrived at the house. She went up to her room and locked herself on it. She didn't really care now.

**- Meanwhile-**

"Terra" the red haired girl said insisting on him to open the damn door "go away Ignis!" "Just open the damn door!" and again silence she sighed "I'll count to three if you don't open the door till then I'll force it…one" nothing "…two…" silence "… two and a half… two and three quarters…" silence. Sometimes Terra can be such a child "…three" she said kicking the door open just to find and empty bedroom "damn it TERRA!"

With terra…

_Yeah Terra just climb out of the window in a castle that is the most intelligent thing to do! _Terra though as he was well climbing down he didn't wanted to face Ignis yet and climbing just popped into his head. What he didn't know was that he was about to fall and he did and as he did he started screaming.

Yen Sid who was reading a book near a window turned around to go sit but then he heard a scream (it was Terra) so he turned around but aw nothing so he shrugged and went back to reading.

He finally crashed into something soft? Ok this had to do with ignis so he just turned around and faced her. "What?" "Stop acting like a jerk! You know maybe that is why she left!" The female demon said "And what should I do miss "I-know-everything"?" the earth knight asked with a bit of sarcasm in his voice "return and try to talk to her you genius!" She didn't want him to be with her but seeing him like that was harsh for her.

With Aqua….

"C'mon Aqua at least eat something!" Ven said trying to get her out of the room "I already told you Ven leave the food in the door and I'll eat it! She said once more "C'mon you don't want Roxas setting the kitchen in fire do you?" Ven said with a grin. She quickly left the book she was reading, unlocked the door and come out hurriedly just to find Ven grinning "you are impossible sometimes you know that don't you?" "Yes I do" she simply rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen to grab a snack or something and then she went to the living room. It all went quiet then but eventually they heard a knock on the door.

…..

Terra was getting everything to head back when it hit him. Only angels, demons and pure light humans can be keybearers but Aqua was a pure light also Ven. He shrugged the thought out of his head she can't be a demon for sure but an angel..? No that is insane. He laughed at the mere thought and finished getting his stuff just to return to the city and try to talk to her.

After a while he arrived at her house just to see some people knock on her door.

She opened the door after all it couldn't be Terra … right?

Anyways she opened the door and, as soon as she saw her standing in the porch, started crying "is that really you?" the blue haired girl said as she hugged someone "it is really me Aqua I'm here" said the other person as she hugged back "you are home xion you are home" the water maiden said hugging her closer "I know I am" the raven haired girl said as some tears rolled down her own face.

….-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

Yay! Chapter 8

I DON'T WN KINGDM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS THE ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!

I DO OWN IGNIS!

So please r&r I would really like it just tell me what do you like or what do want to change or anything ! Reviews era really appreciated in here for real!


	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry for the long wait but I kinda didn't had ideas for these and I was having a hard time at home not everything is solved but is not as complicated as it was anyways I couldn't write well I'll try to make it long so I can make it up to you guys

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 9

She made them come in and by the time crying and thanks were done they went to the living room and were chatting about random stuff.

They decided that Aqua should have a job and she will start searching for one in Monday and the rest of the gang were going to school. Everything was exciting for them since they had never done anything like that.

Aqua showed everyone their rooms and thank god that it was a mansion or else they will be sleeping in the couch. So the order was like this kairi's room will be at the end of the hall and in front of Sora's ; Namine's room was next to kairi's in front of the twins room; xion's was next to aqua's in front of riku's and aqua was at the beginning of the hall her room in front of an empty one.

It was at least 9 pm and they were chatting (again) while aqua was in her room talking with Ven when they heard a knock on the door "Xi could you get that?" Roxas asked "Sure" she said and went up to the door "Yes?" she said while opening

(Terra's POV)

I didn't understand what was going on but I stayed out till it was night. I went up to the front door gather all my courage and knocked a raven haired girl about 15 opened the door "Yes?" she asked "oh sorry I must have got wrong" I said trying to apologize "Who are you looking for?" she asked "Well for Aqua" I said trying hard not to sound nervous "I'll go get her" she said "Thanks" I replied

After a while the raven haired girl came back with Aqua "Xi you don't have to drag me I can walk by myself" I heard her said "But he's cute hurry!" I heard the other girl reply.

Just then Aqua came to the door and the smile went of her face while the smaller girl stood behind her "Xion go up to your room take the others with you and don't come back down until I go get you" Aqua instructed; did she really thought I was threat or something like that? "oh… ok" xion said and once Aqua made sure as instructed she turned to me "What do you want Terra?" "I came to apologize" "go away Terra didn't I told you to stay away from me" "Yes but Aqua has no one given you a second chance?"

Her eyes became unexpressive and did her face it seemed lifeless "no" her voice cracked "Well they should've have … because everyone deserves one last shot" I told her while grabbing her hands she jerked away and took a step back "if they don't deserve it they don't get their last shot" her voice was cold as ice " But that depends on the person who judges… and nobody has the fully right to judge" "Well and if that person isn't normal … if it's _special_" " well in that it depends in what kind of special we are talking about and that again depends in the point of view" I said trying to reach out for her but then again she backed away "Stop trying to reach out for me because after what you've done I just need t get away from you just to clear my mind" She stated her eyes showed nothing but a cold glare " I won't give up on you" "Well you should" "Why? … Why did you keep pushing me away I AM your friend and one who really cares about you! " "then why do you have to be such an ass all the time Terra? Why? Just explain that to me! If you care so much about me why you did kissed her right in front of my eyes! Why did you shouted at me when I told you I was the spirit of water! Why did you slap me right across my face! Why Terra? Why?" She yelled her eyes covered with pain and I could not help but hate myself for all that I've caused "Because I couldn't help it ok? I just couldn't and I regret everything every single thing I've done to you … And I will NEVER EVER give up on trying to make it up to you" I said as calm as possible "Do you really mean that?" she asked softly "Yes I do Aqua I care for you more than I care for myself I would give my life for you I would do anything for you" I said cupping he cheek and this time she didn't jerked or backed away. She let herself relax at my touch and I could feel it.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes then we stared at each other I got lost in that blue orbs and then I leaned in and so she did we shared a passionate kiss none of us wanting to let go of the other until we heard some cheering behind us.

We immediately pulled away and blushed we turned to the source of the cheering and I found the raven haired girl a blonde girl with white dress a red haired girl a silver haired guy a boy with spiky brow hair that defied gravity and the twins who I knew "Finally!" Ven said

(Normal POV)

"VEN!" Aqua said with a smile in her face as he punched the blonde in the arm "you were supposed to stay up until I went to get you!" "Well you know that we don't obey so strict orders" the raven haired girl said "Yeah and now we are glad we came down to see your new boyfriend" The silver haired guy teased "Aqua Mind if you introduce us?" "riku!.. Let's just get inside" the water maiden said as she turns around

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yeah I'm still out of ideas but I'll try

I DO NOT own kingdom hearts or any other characters

I DO own Ignis!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys I know i shouldn't write this but I am.

Sorry but I am quitting to writing KH stories since no one reviews and when someone does is to tell me how much I suck at writing this so I am discontinuing this story.

For you not to leave you in the air I shall tell you what happens next? Ok so Aqua and Terra made up but soon Ignis tells the king of the demons that the angels are planning something.

So then ven realizes he likes ignis and tries to ask her out but soon the war between hell and heaven starts leaving him no choice but to join the army with xion and sora but aqua refuses to let her little sister and one of her friends go so she goes instead.

Terra is also called for the war so (without knowing aqua was an angel) he tells her he has to go far away and gets her a blue wayfinder as she makes him an orange one.

Once the war starts Aqua is assigned on the mission to go and kill the prince of the demons (Terra) since she doesn't know who he is she accepts. Terra is assigned the same mission to go and kill the angel princess.

When battle time comes they both locate each other and start battling (with armors on) but when Aqua accidentally throws her wayfinder and her helmet is ripped open Terra stops fighting seeing that is Aqua who he has to kill he prefers on losing the war, but Aqua doesn't has the same plan since she kills herself so he is not harmed.

Once the war is over everyone returns earth only to tell ven, xion, ignis,sora and the others the terrible knews. Ven is not shocked since he remembers she had to do that in order for peace to exist so he tells Terra that he, terra and Ignis were the elements spoken in the prophecy before and she knew it would come after that ven summons the courage to ask ignis out on a date to which she accepts.

Tera knows he will someday be back with aqua but didn't hope it would be too soon. But he was stargazing and hears a very familiar voice is proved wrong when he sees Aqua merely feet away from him once the two of them are together they kiss proving their happily ever after.

Yeah so that is it!

Thanks to the ones that reviewed nicely I luv ya all! And I'm not quitting fanfiction I am thinking on posting a Glee story and a Teen Titans story so if you love any of that shows you should probably read them! Maybe someday I will write Kh stories again but that will have to wait.

Gracias! Y buenas noches!

Littlemissmusicdummy!


End file.
